Computing environments often provide resources such as accounts, domain names, and other computing resources that, when accessible by a user, allow the user to access, share, or create content. For example, users are able to create (or claim) email accounts, blog sites, and websites, which may then be used to create and share information. Users are also typically able to create or access financial information, such as bank accounts or other types of personal information after a user establishes access to an account, often though the financial institution or other manager of the account.
A user is typically required to provide some information to claim a new account, a domain name, or other computing resource. For example, when a user claims an email address from an internet service provider (ISP), the ISP will often require the user to provide the user's full name and possibly an address of the user. However, when the user claims a financial account, the user may be required to provide more personal information, such as a social security number, a valid bank account number (often that is verified via a nominal money transfer), a residence address, and possibly other personal information. Thus, the level of scrutiny imposed on a user may vary depending on the type of account, domain name, or computing resource a user tries to claim in an attempt to ultimately thwart fraud or other types of scams by unauthorized or fraudulent claiming of information. In many instances, it is important to balance an amount of scrutiny applied to a user so that the user is not discouraged from obtaining the account, domain name, or other computing resource.